


Lucky

by GirlMeetsFics15



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Cheerleader Riley, F/M, Fluff, Zaley, Zayley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsFics15/pseuds/GirlMeetsFics15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a part of JQA tradition, one cheerleader kisses a basketball player for luck during every first game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

Every year they picked one cheerleader. That girl would walk over to the spin wheel and spin it just before the game started, whoever it landed on would kiss the cheerleader for good luck. They’ve been doing this tradition since the 90’s and since then they had always went to the finals, they figured it was luck. The Pride of the school helped get them through the years and this year it was no different. They picked her and she picked him. The year’s lucky girl: Riley Matthews.

Maya had teased her about it since her name was picked. Riley being the flutter of innocence she was would never kiss a random boy for the hell of it (And no way Zay would let her) but she kept that part to herself.

“I am going to do it Maya, the school is depending on me, plus maybe the boy will be cute, and smart and sweet. I like the nice ones.” The cheesy grin that grows on her face causes both Lucas and Maya to smile as well. It was contagious.

“Alright peaches but just remember. NO tongue.” Riley stuck hers out of her mouth, pointing it at the laughing couple, she’d show them. No school tradition was gonna keep her down.

Skipping down the hall Riley swung the Pom-Poms back and forth in opposite of her leg. There was no doubt in her mind that by the end of the night their game will be won because she sealed the deal.

++

“Riley Matthews.” Riley walks off the bench and onto the court, her ponytail swinging with her movement. This was the moment of truth, the moment everyone was waiting for. Who Will Kiss The Cheerleader?

Taking a small breath Riley spins the wheel of basketball players and the whole crowd goes silent watching in anticipation. The wheel which was already spinning at a very fast pace finally began to slow down, everyone leans forward. Slower, slower, slower…STOP.

“Zay Babineaux!” there were a few cheers, very few most people were in shock. Everyone knew about the whole Riley/Zay thing or lack of thing rather. Anyone who attended JQA knew the two had a thing for each other, which is not that much of a surprise considering all the time they spent together, they had gotten extremely close with one another since he moved from Texas. Zay always looked for a reason to flirt with Riley just to see her Blush.

Riley was amazed by Zay, in a similar fashion that she was with Lucas. Riley loved talking to Zay about anything and everything and everyone noticed. The two caused others to witness what seemed to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

One of Zay’s teammates push him out of the line-up and towards Riley. The both look into the crowd finding the eyes of their best friends, who are looking more than a little smug toward their situation.

“Riley Matthews and Zay Babineaux everyone.” This time it pulls in more cheers than before. When he reaches her she smiles, giving him no choice but to do the same.

Zay had to admit part of him was relieved someone else on the team didn’t get picked, he wouldn’t be able to handle another guy being with her.

Riley on the other hand was more panicked than before instead of kissing some random guy she was kissing her friend which is worse. The guy she had a gigantic crush on was about to kiss her in front of the entire school.

“We don’t have to do this.” Riley places her Pom-Poms in the principal’s hands then turns back to Zay, ignoring the whooping crowd.

“You and I both know that’s not true Sugar. If we do that and lose, Texas wouldn’t be far enough for us to go. “

“Right. Okay then I guess we-“ 

He steps forward and presses a kiss to her lips. The kiss didn’t have to last long, past couples had only done a peck either on the lips or on the cheek, so the two currently making out in the middle of a crowded Gym was way more than anyone had asked for.

“Okay. Okay, we have a game to start.” They were pulled apart, Riley’s Strawberry Lip gloss smudged on both their faces. Zay kept his eyes on her unable to get himself to look away. That is however all Riley is able to do, she stares down at her hands, her face red in embarrassment, turning on her heels she heads back to her bench, taking her place beside a shocked Missy. The Gym was unbelievably silent, Godzilla could come marching through and No one would’ve reacted.

It isn’t until her phone vibrates does she snap out of her cave of humiliation.

i thawt i sed no tongue

Riley looks over her shoulder toward Maya and sees that she was making kissy faces next to a smirking Lucas. She glares at them both and turns around, stuffing her head in her pom-poms. And she stayed that way for the entire game.

++

“Peaches…peaches.” Maya taps her arm, repeatedly as she calls her name. Even after the game was over and a majority of the attendees left Riley still had her head buried in the plastic strips.

“No Maya.”

“Come on Peaches. It wasn’t that bad.” Says the girl who constantly makes out with her boyfriend for the entire world to see.

“I made out with a guy in front of the entire school Maya. That is bad.”

“Actually you French-kissed a guy-“

“Ugh- What do I do?”

“Come up for air.” Maya grabs her ponytail and gentaily lifts up Riley’s head. “Sweetie everything will be fine. Lucas and I get caught all the time.”

“Well that happens when you don’t take your own advice and come up for air.” Maya drops the ponytail, taking that as a sign of defeat Riley plops her head back into the pom-pom.

“Look Riley.” Lucas stops talking when he sees Zay walk back into the Gym. He had left earlier to shower and change his clothes. Zay nods at the couple and they take that as their sign to leave. Zay doesn’t sit until he hears the gym doors close.

“You not gonna congratulate me on my win?” She peeks from out the side of the pom-poms to see Zay sitting and Maya and Lucas gone. “It’s my first game.”

“You were great.”

“You weren’t looking.”

“I didn’t need to.” Zay reaches his hand across her back, hoovering inches above her. He takes both pom-poms out in one sweep. Her head snaps up and she reaches toward him to grab it. “Give it back.” He hold them above his head, far from reach (at least while they were sitting).

“Come on Riley. Is it about the kiss?” Her cheeks tint and she hides behind her hands, her face warm.

“It was embarrassing.”

“It’s tradition. I’m sure a lot of people were embarrassed.”

“Yeah well, when I pictured our first kiss we were not in a room full of people.” They both freeze at that. Riley, attempting to say something but the words got caught in her thought, causing her to just stare at him like a gaping fish.

“Well. We’re alone now.”

“Zay-“

“We’ll call this one a Congratulations.”


End file.
